


Dadmare and His Boys

by 00bananabread00



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Eventual Relationships, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nightmare Loves his Boys, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), cross isnt having a good time, dadmare - freeform, eventual dreammare, someone get cross his dinner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00bananabread00/pseuds/00bananabread00
Summary: Nightmare loves his boys
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 43





	Dadmare and His Boys

The dining hall was quiet, apart from the roaring purr that occasionally came from Horror’s throat as he ate, and the quiet clinking of metal silverware on glass dishes. For Cross, the quiet was usually a much-appreciated break from the chaos that took most of his day. Tonight was different though. The quiet clinks sounded like harsh clatters and bangs, the usually calming purr was beginning to make him think of a train rushing along its tracks, and the quiet room meant there was nothing to mask the sounds that assaulted his ‘ears’. He carefully picked at his food, trying to keep his fork or knife from touching the plate, not wanting to have to suffer the feeling of it dragging across the glass. 

He looked up at Nightmare, picking at the back of his hand. “Bo--... Nightmare,” He was quick to correct himself, they were a family now, there was no need for the formalities anymore. “May I be excused? I’m not all that hungry right now.” He hoped that the unsteadiness of his voice would go unnoticed. 

Unknown to him, he wasn’t going to get that lucky.

Nightmare tilted his head. “Oh? Yes, you may be excused. Go lay down in my bedroom for a bit. I’ll come in and check on you after dinner. Horror can wrap your food for you.” He nodded, before turning back to his plate. 

Cross nodded and got out of his seat, leaving the room without another word. 

As he walked to Nightmare’s room, he winced as he heard his boots hit the floor. Too loud. He bent down, taking off his boots, before continuing to walk. Much better. His socks were quieter on the stone floors. Perhaps he could talk Nightmare into installing carpets.

Once at the door, he went to knock, before remembering that Nightmare was still in the dining hall. He facepalmed at his stupidity, before opening the door and walking in, closing it behind him. 

Once inside the room, he was assaulted by the sound of the clock that sat on the wall above the door. He frowned, making his way to the bed and tucking himself under the blankets. He soon realized his mistake, and shoved the blankets away, instead choosing to pull his hood over his head and tuck himself partly under the pillows. 

He’ll just nap for a bit.

\------------------------

Nightmare walked into the room and sighed, looking at Cross. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his back. 

Normally, the ex-guard wouldn’t be bothered by this, as he was used to the guardian coming in and checking on him, but tonight he stirred, grumbling as he tangled his fingers in the fur of his hood. He opened his eyes, whining a little, before noticing Nightmare. 

“Mm... Nightmare?” He tilted his head, scooting closer to him. Nightmare smiled, petting his head. “Hello, Cross. Mind explaining why you left dinner?” Cross frowned, plucking at the fur of his hood. “It was too loud…” He mumbled, clinging to him. “Can… Can you turn off the clock? The ticking is really loud…” He looked away from him. He felt silly for making that kind of request. 

Nightmare got up, grabbing the clock with a tentacle, and removing the batteries. “There. Is that any better?” He glanced at Cross, who gave a small nod. “Mhm… Thank you.” 

Night walked back over to the bed, laying down beside him. “Now, how about you go back to sleep.” He kissed his forehead, wrapping an arm around him. “And when you wake up, we can find you something to snack on.” 

Pressing closer to him, Cross tucked his face against Nightmare’s shoulder. “Alright.” He yawned, getting comfortable. “Thanks, dad…” And with that, he was out. 

Nightmare looked at him, shocked. ‘Dad? That’s a new one…’ He just sighed and smiled at him, kissing his head. If that’s how Cross sees him, that’s what he’ll be. He’ll be the dad that his boys need.


End file.
